There Can Be Only One
by litlolme32
Summary: Chloe is trying to figure who to choose between the men in her life...Chlollie fluff, mentioned chimmy not to worry not a fan , mentioned Chlavis.  From my archives and old Chlollie  Rated M.


Chloe sat in the watchtower staring at her computer. She Should be looking over schematics. She needed to be helping to devise a plan. Her brain was on the dilemma that had her flummoxed. How did she go from no guys paying attention to her to having 3 guys vying for her attention?She thought about Jimmy. He was the all American, awe shucks ma'am getting to third base well after you were married guy. He was sweet, charming, and polite. Cute…oh heck yeah he would definitely get cute. But he was boooooring. His excitement was getting a new lens for his camera or running out of memory, definitely a one trick pony. Then there was Davis. He was different and exciting. He rushed in to places to save people. He wore a uniform; he was smart funny and has a body to die for. He's a mystery wrapped in an enigma. For someone who loved mysteries she could spend all of her life trying to figure him out….did she really want too?Last but certainly not least was…

"Earth to sidekick." Ollie spoke walking across his living room wrapped at the waist in towel and a smile. Chloe's face became devoid of all emotion as her inner voice was going, 'Go Chloe its your birthday gonna party like its your birthday…'

"Did you need something….naked….I mean Oliver?" She blushed and he paused a huge cat eat canary grin on his face. 'Please don't say anything, please don't say anything….'she thought as she bit her lower lip.

"You seem awfully distracted is everything ok?"

"God would you put some clothes on? Who does that? Strutting around in a towel in the middle of the day." Her indignation trying to mask her embarrassment as she tried to get back to work.

"Wow…so many ways to handle that." He spoke moving closer to the desk. "First, it's my house….I can really do what I want. 2nd I don't strut...ever. And lastly…it really helps to pretend to work if your pen and file was right side up…" he grinned. Chloe looked at the offending writing utensil and paperwork and blushed furiously. "So I ask again…everything ok?"She sighed and put her head down on her paperwork, and shook her head.

He came around behind her and began to massage her shoulders. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked. She raised her head and saw the tan hand on her shoulder and followed it with her eyes all the way to those fabulous pectorals. "Chloe?…" She blushed and as fast as she could stood and began pacing the living room. Leaving him utterly confused.

"Lana? She always got the guys..I got hounded by the freak of the weak. I've never had this…." She caught site of him and had to turn away.

"This…what?" he spoke moving closer. "This?…." Her breath caught in her throat as she felt the heat of his body behind her. "I've been watching you Chloe." He spoke breathing next to her ear. "Do you think I like that Jimmy character trying to weasel into your life?" She turned sharply. "You don't successfully run a billion dollar organization by being ignorant." He added before she could complain. "He's nice…but he's boring…you live for excitement….I see it when you tackle a new project…..the same look you get at your first cup of coffee…"

"You think You know me soooooo welll." She tried to turn and he put a hand on her cheek.

"Yeah I do…." he spoke smugly.. "Davis? He's dangerous…" she gasped. "I know you laugh in the face of danger but seriously there is something very off about him. I get it, he's a lifesaver….but Chloe….he's not right for you."

"Oh you think you know so much….who is then? I'm not getting any younger you know and this lifestyle really isn't conducive to dating." He just studied her face and smiled."What? What in this can you possible find amusing?"

He only shook his head."If you have to ask? Then you need to search a little deeper there rosy cheeks." He teased, removed his hand and turned. Chloe was furious. She was looking for insight, a clue and he was going all…'I'm billionaire CEO' on her. She reached for him to pull him to a stop, missed his hand and caught his towel and in one fluid motion it hit the floor. "Uh oh…" she spoke and he turned to face her in all his glory and crossed his arms over his chest, legs braced apart.

He raised an eyebrow at her."If you wanted to see me naked? All you had to do was ask….nicely."

"I….you….err…"

"I guess now that I have your full attention," he smirked. "I..." he emphasized with his boardroom voice, "Can give you everything you want. I will always, quench your thirst for adventure, fill your need of….excitement…..and life with me Tower will never…," step…"ever..," step, step.."be boring." He was directly in front of her and all she could do was look into his eyes to stave off her embarrassment. He leaned forward. "Are you up for it?" She smiled as she realized how up for it he was. She licked her lips and put a hand on his chest…."Sign me up…." She squeaked. He scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder and carried her like a caveman upstairs to complete their negotiations


End file.
